Buried a Lie
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: Itachi siempre se le había hecho como una persona completamente desilusionada de la vida. No emocionalmente, solamente era joven y trágicamente sabio.


**(A/N)**

Oh, bueno. Un pequeño One-shot habiendo sido creado mientras pensaba en mi apreciadísima y querida metáfora89. Te quiero, niña :D

Supongo que es parecido a mi Deidara-centric (_Wait for Tomorrow)_ o a mi Sasori-centric (_On my Own)_. Pero este es Itachi-centric, claro, y fue el que más me costó en realizar.

Título es de una canción de _Senses Fail_. Linda canción, sin duda.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. Punto.

**Setting: **Canon

**Parej****as:** No (ItaDei, tal vez)

**Rating: **K

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1653

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Buried a Lie_

Deidara odiaba a Itachi.

Algunas veces sólo quería romper el cuello de ese hombre. El Uchiha lo tomaba todo por sentado—su poder, su posición, sus ojos, su cuerpo…todo de él era simplemente perfecto. Maldito.

Eran polos opuestos en muchas formas, y lo sabía. Uchiha-san le recordaba a un búho; silencioso, grácil, un cazador sin esfuerzos. ¿Qué era él entonces, este ninja de cabello rubio y ojos claros? Un perico.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír levemente.

Los orbes negros del Uchiha en cuestión se deslizaron a él lentamente, pensativos. Instantáneamente, la risa murió en su garganta y desvió su mirada de la de Itachi. Los ojos negros del moreno le molestaban—estaban absolutamente tiesos, como el pañuelo que cubre un cuerpo herido, justo antes de que la mirada negra de la muerte lo golpee. Aunque nunca le diría a Itachi que prefería cuando tenía activado el sharingan. Era peligroso, por supuesto, pero ¿No eran todos peligrosos, por definición? Claro que si…

Un perico, eso era lo que era. Ruidoso, brillante, extravagante. Si, (una sonrisa se formó en su rostro) eso sonaba cierto. Eran completamente diferentes, Itachi y Deidara.

Oh, pero sabía que eran _ligeramente_ parecidos de alguna extraña y retorcida forma, una en la que ni siquiera sabía si era verdad o una mentirilla piadosa que había creado solo por el hecho de estar pensando en algo, en lugar de estar en el presente--y el presente es estar sentado en el suelo de la habitación común de uno de los cuarteles de Akatsuki, mientras Itachi estaba al otro lado de la habitación, en el sofá.

¿Y qué si le gustaba más el suelo que un asiento?

Y era el suelo, ¿Verdad? Si, era eso, y no el hecho de que quería compartir _nada _con Itachi. Después de todo, Deidara era un ninja de la _roca_. El suelo era su asunto.

Era una extraña casualidad del destino que hubieran coincidido en el cuartel, pues cada equipo tenía su propia misión, y tiempo y lugar para realizarla, así que cuando llegaron al cuartel, Deidara estaba más que exasperado al ver a Uchiha Itachi sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo un libro tranquilamente, sintiéndose como el mejor shinobi del mundo sólo porque tenía unos ojos que cambiaban de colores.

Pero…se estaba desviando del tema, no por mucho, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Deidara sabía que Itachi y él tenían más cosas en común de las que sentía, pero nunca le había querido hacer caso a su curiosidad por información de Itachi. No es que fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo sacarle una palabra al Uchiha. Así que solo le quedaba suponer.

Externamente opuestos pero un poco similares en el interior. Itachi siempre se le había hecho como una persona completamente desilusionada de la vida. No emocionalmente, solamente era joven y trágicamente sabio.

Deidara actúa infantilmente porque no quiere aceptar el desencantamiento al que ha sido forzado a vivir. Deidara suponía que era el mismo caso con Itachi. El Uchiha se había dado cuenta de la realidad, y la había afrentado desde ya hacia mucho tiempo antes de que Deidara pudiera abrir sus ojos a ella.

Pensaba que Itachi era otra de las pobres víctimas de la sociedad y de la vida. Igual que Deidara. Por eso (muy en el fondo) le simpatizaba.

Los shinobis eran armas. Eso es algo que te enseñan desde muy pequeño, en la academia. Los shinobis son armas, marionetas de alguien más poderoso que la persona más poderosa que conozcas.

Porque las personas con grandes poderes y fortaleza no se muestran a si mismos. Para eso están los subordinados, para guardar las apariencias. Siempre va a haber alguien más fuerte. Por eso suponía que Akatsuki era una farsa. Suponía que todos ellos estaban en Akatsuki para conseguir los objetivos de una fuerza mucho más poderosa de lo que alguien hubiera soñado antes. Pues detrás de alguna mente maestra maligna, había otra mente maestra _aún más _maligna, y luego otra y otra…y así seguimos hasta el fin del mundo.

Por eso, por el hecho de que los shinobis eran marionetas, Deidara sabía que Itachi era más humano de lo que aparentaba. Claro, era un bastardo con una linda carita (bueno, si, lo admite, Itachi _es _apuesto. No hace falta hacer fiesta por eso ¿o si?) la cual había entrenado para que se mostrara siempre como un bloque de hielo…

Pero, suponiendo de nuevo, ¿Cómo una persona, por mas bastardo y desalmado que fuese, pudiera matar a _todos_ sus familiares y conocidos? (Hubiera mencionada 'amigos' en la pregunta, pero se le hacia mucho que tuviera amigos).

Y la respuesta era: no podía. No al menos sin razón.

Por eso, Deidara suponía que Itachi Uchiha simplemente había sido guiado por las cuerdas de un marionetista, al igual que todos estamos siendo guiados ahora.

A veces, se llegaba a preguntar el motivo de estar aquí. ¿Para qué ser unas descuidadas marionetas de una figura obscura?

No es que le importara, después de todo. Itachi no le importaba, solo…le causaba una curiosidad abrumadora. El hecho de que alguien con la fuerza de Itachi fuera sólo un títere más de alguien, le sorprendía un poco. Uchiha-san siempre se le había hecho como una de esas personas duras que les molestaba que lo controlaran.

Como Deidara.

El rubio siempre quería tener el control en las situaciones--algo en lo que comúnmente fallaba. Ser el miembro más joven y menos experimentado (al menos eso era lo que pensaban sus compañeros) de una organización del nivel de Akatsuki era difícil. No podía y no _debía_ permitirse cometer algún error, no al menos en ese entonces que aún estaba en periodo de prueba, pero cuando terminara el primer año de sus servicios en la organización, podía ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera (de alguna forma).

El rubio se preguntaba si el periodo de prueba de Itachi ya había terminado, aunque en sí era completamente obvio, el moreno llevaba más de siete años en Akatsuki, pero parece que aún sigue siendo cuidadoso. ¿A qué le tiene miedo? El rubio no podía creer que siempre intentara ser perfecto en todo lo que hace. Y parecía que funcionaba.

Si fuera a describir a Itachi Uchiha con una sola palabra…no podría. Uchiha-san era demasiado para sólo poder clasificarlo bajo una etiqueta. Podía estar bajo la palabra "egoísta", pero también bajo "hermoso". Podía estar bajo "perfecto" o bajo "frío" o tal vez bajo "muerte".

Muerte era un término que sonaba bien con Itachi. Un solo parpadeo te podía mandar a un mundo de pesadillas. Pero frío también le quedaba como un cuadro.

Si, después de todo, fuera una farsa Akatsuki, no le sorprendería que sus miembros más antiguos también lo fueran. Tal vez Itachi era una farsa, tal vez su cuadro melancólico de una persona que no le importa nada y seriedad al máximo, era sólo un reflejo en un lago. Un reflejo que, sólo con moverle levemente o tirarle una piedra o tocarlo con las puntas de tus dedos, ondas se esparcirán en su superficie deformando y creando nuevas cosas. Ocultando la realidad.

Claro que, no es que le hubiera pasado por la mente tirarle una piedra a Itachi. Eso sería hacer juicio en tu propia muerte. Y la muerte a corto plazo le interesaba poco si no tenía alguna explosión involucrada.

El pensamiento de si mismo aventándole una piedra a la cabeza de Itachi casi lo hizo reír. También pasó por su mente el qué pasaría si lo tocara con la punta de sus dedos, pero sacudió el pensamiento rápido. Tal vez, si no lo hubiera conocido desde el principio, si fuera un completo extraño para el rubio, consideraría tocarlo.

Pero, el problema era que sí lo conocía. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, supuso que había problemas. Su batalla ciertamente lastimó su ego y orgullo, pero supuso que era una nueva experiencia ganada. También, de alguna forma--al ver a los demás compañeros de Akatsuki, estaba _alegre_ de que al menos iba a haber alguien que estaba por su edad. Suponía que, después de haberse encargado de su misión, Itachi dejaría de ser serio y eso, y le daría la bienvenida.

De nuevo, casi dejó salir una risa. _Esperaba_ encontrar un amigo, tal vez, en él. No esperaba que Uchiha-san fuera tan…Uchiha-san.

Una risa _salió_, ahora sí, por su boca, y su compañero de pelo ébano sentado al otro lado de la habitación lo miró con un gesto en blanco. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, el artista podía atrapar una pizca de confusión en el sutil cambio en los ojos de Itachi. El Uchiha no tenía idea de qué era tan divertido para que Deidara estuviera lanzando risitas furtivas así.

Deidara lo miró, tragando su risa y apretando un poco sus ojos para darle una mirada despectiva. Itachi levantó una perfilada ceja a él, y Deidara se limitó a sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

Pudo escuchar, por un breve instante, el suspiro de exasperación del Uchiha, antes de que volteara negando con su cabeza suavemente a seguir leyendo su libro. Deidara se encogió de hombros y se volvió a recargar en la pared, y cerró sus ojos.

Deidara tenía ganas de preguntarle, si no le importaba el seguir siendo una marioneta del destino. Era extraño, ¿no?, el sentir simpatía por alguien así. Pero podía sentirla de todas formas, una pequeña chispa de empatía. Sabía el sentimiento de cuerdas en tus muñecas; sabía de la gris desesperanza de perder el control.

Quería preguntarle a Itachi que qué opinaría si por sólo una vez, rompiera esas cuerdas. Itachi lo más probable no le respondería. Abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a Itachi, esperando--_deseando_ que sus miradas se entrecruzaran de nuevo. Eso nunca pasó.

Por supuesto, él _era_ Uchiha-san.

Y por más duro que el brillante perico trabajara por atención, el búho de ojos profundos nunca permitía una segunda mirada.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Otro homenaje. Ahora para la innecesaria muerte de Itachi Uchiha. (¡No es justo! ¡Kishimoto está matando a todos los lindos! D:)

¡¡Maldito Sasuke y su ser-emo-me-hace-invencible no jutsu!! **-le pide prestado el plushie de Sasuke a Bel, porque ya quemó el suyo xD-**

**¿Alguien está**** leyendo esto? ¡¿En serio?! Que afortunada me siento xD** **Amenazas de muerte, quejas, sugerencias, periodicazos, manís, tomates, galletas o alguna otra cosa comestible-lanzable serán bien recibidos por review ;)**


End file.
